Semiconductor memories, such as dynamic random access memories (DRAMs), are widely used in computer systems for storing data. A DRAM memory cell typically includes an access field-effect transistor (FET) and a storage capacitor. The access FET allows the transfer of data charges to and from the storage capacitor during reading and writing operations. The data charges on the storage capacitor are periodically refreshed during a refresh operation.
One consideration in using such access FETs is in providing a body bias voltage to the body portion of the memory cell access FET to improve memory cell operation. The body bias voltage allows the memory cell to operate from a low power supply voltage, such as 1.5 volts, from which a gate voltage controlling the access FET is derived. Turning the access FET on to transfer data to or from the storage capacitor requires a gate voltage in excess of a turn-on threshold voltage. However, low power supply voltages, such as 1.5 volts, may not provide sufficient overdrive voltage in excess of the threshold voltage to fully turn on the access FET. The gate voltage required for turning on the access FET can be reduced by controlling the body bias voltage. When the access FET is turned off, the body bias voltage also controls a subthreshold leakage current of the access FET. The access FET is turned off during a time period when data is stored as charge on the storage capacitor. During the time period when the access FET is turned off, the subthreshold leakage current removes some of the stored data charges from the storage node of the storage capacitor. The body bias voltage value controls the threshold voltage of the access FET that is coupled to the storage node. By increasing the threshold voltage of the access FET when it is turned off, the subthreshold leakage current is reduced. Without a proper body bias voltage, the subthreshold leakage current would lead to short data retention times.
Providing the body bias voltage to the memory cell access FETs requires a conductive body line that interconnects body contacts to the access FET body regions that receive the body bias voltage. The body line, as well as bit line, word line, and other such conductors all occupy integrated circuit surface area. To increase DRAM data storage density, the surface area of each memory cell, referred to as its "footprint", must be minimized. However, conventional memory cells typically require bit, word, and body lines on the upper surface of the memory cell, requiring surface area in addition to that of the memory cell storage capacitor.
Memory density is typically limited by a minimum lithographic feature size (F) that is imposed by lithographic processes used during fabrication For example, the present generation of high density dynamic random access memories (DRAMs), which are capable of storing 256 Megabits of data, typically require an area of 8F.sup.2 per bit of data. There is a need in the art to provide even higher density memories in order to further increase data storage capacity and reduce manufacturing costs. Increasing the data storage capacity of semiconductor memories requires a reduction in the size of the access FET and storage capacitor of each memory cell. However, other factors, such as subthreshold leakage currents and alpha-particle induced soft errors, require that larger storage capacitors be used. Thus, there is a need in the art to increase memory density while allowing the use of storage capacitors that provide sufficient immunity to leakage currents and soft errors. There is also a need in the broader integrated circuit art for dense structures and fabrication techniques. There is a further need in the art to increase integrated circuit density while providing body bias voltage signals that are capable of improving the characteristics of both "on" and "off" access FET switching devices.